You were all I had
by Vaniwa
Summary: [PUT ON HOLD] An Augustine Vampire from 1953 goes back to her old lover Damon after 62 years being apart. These two shared quite some history and it is because of that she doesn't forgive him for what he has done. Revenge is what she is after. But what exactly is she planning to do?


**You were all I had**

 _ **Chapter 1: See you again**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own anything except for my mistakes and OC.**_

There she stood, in front of a house she had been dreaming of for ages. Never expecting to be this close to it ever again. Sure, she has never really actively been there, but she knew what it looked like, and the imagines it could bring her were enough to drag her through all those years of pain and suffering.

Her black leather chelsea boots left a soft thud with every step she took, nearing the front door of the Salvatore boarding house. She took the right road around the green grass circle and skipped up the single stair that led to the front door.

An olive skin toned hand reached up as she knocked on the wooden door. The talking inside was put on a hold as someone rustled in the hallway to get to the door. There a man opened that she vaguely remembered from a photograph. Stefan Salvatore.

"Hello?" The man spoke and Evelyn's lips formed into a soft smile. "I'm here to see your brother." A gentle sound came from her mouth followed by a thick British accent as she took off her black sunglasses and let her light brown eyes look over the man in front of her.

His blonde locks were rustled a bit in a manner she assumed out of frustration and a worry line was still vaguely visible on his forehead.

Stefan stepped aside with a suspicious look on his face and she took a careful step forward, satisfied when her foot was able to cross the doorstep. Stefan closed the door behind her and let her down the hallway to the living room, where several people were positioned on the couches.

Her eyes glided over each head. There was this girl with blonde locks and a judgmental expression on her face, seated next to a man that Evelyn knew all too well. Enzo.

Evelyn couldn't help but let the grin escape from her lips as she greeted her old friend. "Long time no see, gorgeous." He said and Evelyn playfully wiggled her eyebrows. "It has indeed been too long."

Her eyes drifted further down the couches as she saw a girl with black short hair and a distrustful expression on her face. Then there was this guy which had this typical teacher aura around him and then her eyes fell on the person she was longing to see for so long.

There he sat, his baby blue eyes staring at her full with disbelief. Clearly not expecting to ever see her again as she saw who he had his arm wrapped around. A beautiful girl with brown hair, brown eyes and an olive skin tone.

Evelyn cracked a smirk as she saw the two of them together. "Forgotten about me already, I see." She said as she walked down the few stairs and stood closer to everyone.

"And who are you?" The blonde one with the judgmental expression spoke. "Evelyn Carter," her eyes glided back to Damon and as she spoke she released a sly smirk, "Ex-lover of Damon." And with that, all eyes drifted from her to Damon and all he did was keeping his gaze fixed on Evelyn.

The only people in this room who understood what was going on at the moment were Evelyn, Enzo and Damon and the rest of them all carried the same confused look on their faces as their eyes kept going back and forth between Damon and Evelyn.

"I thought.. I thought you died." Damon stuttered and Evelyn let out a laugh, "Did I just really experience _the_ Damon Salvatore speechless? My life sure is complete now." Then her laugh fell from her face and she briefly made eye contact with Enzo.

"She never died, mate." Enzo said as he played with a pencil in his hands. "What do you mean, she never died? I was there myself, wasn't I."

"Okay can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" A clearly confused blonde girl said. "I didn't quite catch your name." Evelyn said and the girl raised an eyebrow but then gave her name, "Caroline. Caroline Forbes." She said and Evelyn nodded and then drifted her eyes back to Damon.

"I never died Damon, you would have known if you didn't leave Enzo behind that night." Evelyn spoke as her eyes darkened and by this time Stefan had seemed to catch on.

"So, you're one of the Augustine vampires as well?" Stefan wondered out loud and Evelyn nodded, "I am. I was there with Damon and Enzo."

The teacher looking guy spoke up this time, engaging in the conversation. "Can any of you three explain the whole story and stop making us guess?"

Evelyn looked at the man and raised an eyebrow, "It would be great if each of you could introduce themselves before speaking. After all, I'm new here. It's only a polite thing to do." She forced a polite smile and then carried on with her story.

"Anyway, to answer your question, mister.." She hesitated and the man spoke up, "Alaric. My name's Alaric Saltzman."

Evelyn whistled, "Tricky last name. But about the story, who would like to tell? Damon, you offering or should I?"

Damon had appeared to get out of his surprise slightly, "Well I clearly only know a part of this story. I'll let you enlighten us."

"Fair enough." Evelyn said and put her bag on the ground and looked at the couches and chairs. On her left hand there was an empty chair and next to that was a couch where the short black haired girl sat on, and next to her sat Caroline and next to Caroline sat Enzo. Then on her right hand there was a chair again and Stefan had taken that seat, next to him there was a couch with Alaric on it and then there was the olive skinned girl and next to her was Damon.

Evelyn took the empty chair on her left side and sat down, straightened her grey scarf and her black t-shirt and wiped her black jeans from dust. Then she made eye contact with everyone in this lovely circle and smirked.

"1945, that's when Damon and I met in some bar, I just discovered I had turned into a vampire, and I could use some drinks to control the immense thirst. I assume most of you all know what that's like." A few nods went around and then she continued. "He taught me how to enjoy the feeding without killing and we grew closer. I'll spare you the juicy details."

"Anyway, all fun aside, in 1953 we got captured by the Augustine Society and Damon and I were parted from cells. You see, Enzo and Damon got to become best buddies and there I was, locked away in some dark cell with no one to accompany me."

"Wait, how did you meet Enzo if you were separated? That doesn't make sense." Caroline said and Evelyn chuckled, "Slow down, darling, I was just getting there."

"Enzo and I met via encounters we would sometimes have when the Augustine Society would use our bodies for experiments. We would always have brief moments of interactions at times the people weren't paying attention and it was because of him that Damon and I got updated about how we were doing. It was also because of Enzo that I got to hear about their little escape plan."

"Just skip to the part already where you clearly didn't die like I thought you did." Damon impatiently said and Evelyn's face dropped into a sneer, frustratingly ticking with her fingers on the armchair. "If everyone could stop interrupting me, I can finish my damn story." She said through gritted teeth.

Taking a few deep breaths to control her temper, she continued with the last part of her story. "The reason why I didn't die, Damon, was because Enzo was the one saving me."

"Saving you? From what? You weren't there in the fire, were you? Enzo didn't mention anything about you." Caroline said and Evelyn nodded, "That's right, I wasn't there indeed. I was still locked away in my cell. The thing is, is that they planned on killing either me or Damon very soon because, well.." Evelyn's eyebrows scrunched in thought. "Because of reasons only the Augustine Society knows."

"But when Damon escaped, they didn't have to choose and so the plan was to kill me. But that's where Enzo stepped in. Somehow he managed to make a deal to offer his body to the Society, more than he already did. Allowing them to go places that will give you more hurt than you could ever imagine. Experimenting on his heart, even as far to his brain. Letting him hang on the edge of life every single time, risking death."

"And you just allowed him to do that?" The short black haired girl said. "I'm Bonnie, by the way." She quickly added with a forced smile.

"Thank you, I appreciate the manners. But no, of course not. But what could I do? I discovered he made that deal when it was already in progress for a week. There was little I could do."

"I believe Enzo can best finish this story." Evelyn said and smiled at Enzo who nodded with a smirk. "When Wes briefly released me to come for you, Damon, and you gave me the antidote and all, I really hated you that moment. Because Evie and I were working on a second escape plan. And you ruined it all by keeping me away from that place."

Caroline snickered, "Evie? You giving her nicknames?" Enzo nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, "You'll grow closer to someone in all those years of captivity than you'd think, gorgeous" He said and added a wink.

Evelyn rolled her eyes and Enzo continued, "Not to worry, though, because when you were all dealing with this ripper problem, I figured out a way to save Evelyn and working from the outside it went surprisingly easily."

"It's been a few weeks since I'm free again, and I got to say I have been observing your life, Damon. You seem to have it very well put together." Evelyn said but Damon wasn't looking at Evelyn anymore. He was now fuming at Enzo, and noticing the flexing in his muscles, she knew it took everything ounce inside of him not to slid his throat open.

"You knew. You knew she was still alive and you didn't bother mentioning anything about her when you showed up?" Damon hissed and Enzo's expression fell, turning all gloomy as he leaned forward. "Why would I, mate. Like Evelyn said, you moved on very well, didn't even bother asking me any questions about if she had survived. It didn't seem like you were very concerned about her well being the day you left us to die." Enzo spat and Damon used his vampire speed to grab Enzo by the throat and push him into the wall.

Evelyn heaved a sigh and used her vampire speed as well to stand next to them and she hit away Damon's hand from Enzo's throat and then pushed Damon back to the couch. "Sit." She ordered angrily as she walked back to her own chair. "We aren't done yet."

Enzo walked back to his part of the couch as well and took his seat as the two boys angrily stared at each other like five year olds.

"Enough with this rubbish. I didn't come back here for two boys bickering." Evelyn said and for the first time the girl in Damon's arms spoke up. "I'm Elena, current lover of Damon." Elena said, making sure to emphasize it, making Evelyn scoff. "Then what did you come back for?"

"Simple. I missed my buddy Enzo, and figuring I was going to visit him anyway, I figured I'd do that when he was here so I could ask Damon some questions." Evelyn said and Bonnie spoke up, "And that's all you want? Some answers from Damon?" She said in disbelief and Caroline seemed to agree with Bonnie's suspicion as she spoke up as well, "Yes, isn't there anything else you want from him?"

Evelyn heaved a sigh as she rolled her eyes. "I'm not trying to get Damon back, if that's what you all think. Like I said, I just need some answers." Evelyn said and Damon raised his eyebrow, "What do you want to know from me? Why I left you there? I had to, because I shut off my humanity, Evelyn, I had no choice."

"That wasn't my question, Damon. I know that that's what you had to do. And neither do I want to know why you didn't come back for us. Because I already expected you wouldn't." Evelyn said and Damon's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Then what do you want to know?" He asked and Evelyn cracked a smile and stood up, picked up her bag and looked at each one of them. "I'll see you around, guys" And with a last wink, she took off with vampire speed, leaving everyone speechless except for Enzo, who looked at the empty spot where she stood with a grin on his face.

He knew what she would do, and he had been more than willing to help her with that. And with that, he also took off and followed Evelyn outside.


End file.
